Lemony Snippets 2: Midnight Fantasy
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: More smut. In the same universe as "Love Hate" follows the same plot elements, once again this is smut if you like it, read and review. GinxOFC


**Lemony:** Once again, writing out of boredom.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** At least you're not trying to suffocate me with your friggin' boobs...which have grown btw.

**Lemony:** Heheheh, spank you for noticing Nin-Ni Chan *pokes out chest*. Btw readers, this story does not coincide with Lemony Snippet 1 titled: "Love Hate". But its part of the same universe and follows the same plot elements. Just a heads up (you might want to read that one first) *smiles devilishly at Nin-Ni Chan*...

* * *

><p>A dorm. A large dorm with the hallways empty. Its late, actually past curfew and everyone is tucked away for the night. This particular dormitory at Saint Lemony's Academy were meant for single students, all but one however...<p>

Gin Ichimaru dragged his feet tiredly through the hallway. Basketball practice had been murderous. Now, he'd have to return to a dorm he shared by force with an evil, little, purple-eyed hellcat, aka Kitsune Marusaki.

_"At least she's a pretty hellcat..."_ Gin mused, his thoughts stopped him dead in his tracks. He shook his head. Where did that come from? He couldn't stand Kitsune, however his cock was thinking differently...

Gin frowned on the thoughts of his curly-haired roommate. Technically, boys and girls weren't suppose to share a dorm, although the boys dorms were completely full and Gin had no other choice but to share with someone who had a single room. Kitsune's grandfather paid for a private dorm and, naturally, she wasn't too happy about sharing her space. Kitsune made that abundantly clear from the moment they met. Gin didn't give a shit, he didn't want to share a room with a girl anyway. But alas, the stars did not align in their favor.

Gin rounded the corner of the dark hallway, pulling at his sports shorts as he walked. He was looking for his key,

"Shit," Gin muttered when he remembered it was lost. That meant he'd have to wake Kitsune up to open the door, knowing her, she wouldn't answer and Gin would probably end up sleeping in the hallway.

When Gin approached the dorm he found the door cracked slightly. That certainly wasn't normal. Had someone broken into their room? Gin silently put his gym bag down and crept along the wall. He heard something...was...was that a...moan? Gin furrowed his eyebrows, it sounded a lot like Kitsune...

The silver-haired man tipped the door slightly making a crack big enough for him to peek through. His cock swelled enormously at what he saw.

"Oh shit..." He thought...

There, spread out on her bed in a sheer white nightie that was drawn up to her waist was Kitsune. And what was she doing, you ask?

"Oh God..." She moaned, her hips rising and pussy swallowing more of the light purple vibrator she was utilizing.

Gin actually scowled. The dirty little wanton. Did she forget she had a roommate? Gin harrumphed silently, she was probably fantasying about Professor Aizen or something. At that thought his smirk stretched evilly. Maybe he should walk in on her and embarrass her, never let her live down the fact that she was masturbating, tease her, perhaps even blackmail her...

But Gin couldn't deny that his shorts were quickly becoming uncomfortable...

Kitsune had worked herself into a frenzy when she thought of the one man she so despised. But it wasn't far...how could she have feelings for Gin? She loathed him! It made absolutely no sense, and all she had to curve her arousal was a sex toy and her fantasies...

Kitsune moaned again, that beautiful sound went straight to Gin's cock, it throbbed. What began to happen was, Kitsune withered so much the straps of her nightie began to fall, revealing that jiggling mocha flesh that Gin would love to feast on. Her chocolate peaks were bullet-hard and begging to be licked. Gin's smirk grew, she was busted now and it only would make things better to know that she didn't finish getting off.

Just as Gin was about to kick the door open and expose her, he heard Kitsune moan softly, "Gin..."

The fox-faced man's mouth dropped. Him? She was thinking about him? Gin could swear she hated him...what was this about...?

Kitsune's eyes were snapped closed, she trembled and gasped with the toy deep within her dripping heat. Gin blinked absently, she was thinking about him...

He wondered what she was fantasying about...whatever it was, he wanted to bring it to life. Maybe Kitsune was imagining herself bent over a desk, school skirt drawn up, with him plowing into her tight wetness from behind. That image played out Gin's head, himself looking down at his cock invade her becoming streaked with her cum, her ass rippling with a hard slap, and her screaming his name, himself fisting a handful of curly black hair…

Or even, themselves in their dorm, in her bed. Kitsune beneath Gin, body arched, and digging her nails into his back. Gin on top, delving into her sweetness, biting her nipples, and pumping within her, his cock stiff, and injecting his roommate with warm, white, sticky cum.

These thoughts and more raced through both of their minds. Gin was being driven towards insanity while Kitsune hovered on the edge of bliss.

Kitsune could have burned the room down with the heat radiating off of her delicious body. She was a fire and Gin was so ready to smolder the flame.

"Yes Gin!" Kitsune groaned, "Take me...take me..."

_"Fuck yes…"_ Gin thought massaging his length through his shorts, _"I'll take you Kitsune..."_

Kitsune's began crying out, jerking her hips harder, bouncing off the bed in her efforts. She worked the vibrator faster, a vision of Gin's hot cock on her mind. Everything became dazed as she moved the toy around, trying to find her sweet spot, and drowning in sea of pleasure.

Her cries became shrills, rhythmic and strained. Kitsune's back arched to the point of cracking, she was moaning sexily as her orgasm took hold. A thin sheet of sweat glistened on her body in the moonlight. The alluring smell of her release floated across the room, reaching Gin's nostrils. Kitsune was licking her lips, moving the toy slowly now, riding out her climax. She came down almost painfully, panting, and wet pool beneath her.

When Kitsune opened her eyes, she was powerless to the dark figure looming over her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gin purred, Kitsune's eyes went impossibly wide. She tried to make herself look decent but Gin placed a hand to her smooth thigh, stopping her instantly. He gently removed the toy from her shuddering pussy and tossed it to the side.

"No need to be scared, little virgin," He cooed climbing into bed and grinding into her spread legs, "You've had the cheap imitation, now I'm going to give you the real thing..."

"Gin...no...no...I hate you..." Kitsune groaned kissing him hungrily, her mouth said one thing but her needy pussy was something else. Oh God this is what she wanted… She needed his heat. Her hands came up and began untying his shorts because every second that Gin wasn't inside her Kitsune felt like she was dying.

"Kitsune...shit, I despise you..." Gin growled through clenched teeth when she caressed his length. The huge muscle was stiff and throbbing in her hands, Gin needed to be inside her. Deep inside her. There was a brief moment of silence before the couple spoke,

Together they both said, "Fuck me..."

THE END!...maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *gives Nin-Ni Chan a boobie attack* FEAR THE BREASTS!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** AHHHHHHHHH! NO MORE BOOBS!

**Lemony:** FEEL THE LOVE! XD

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *gasps* HELP ME SOMEBODY! I DON'T LIKE BREASTS! *rotf*

**Lemony:** *smothers Nin-Ni Chan* YOU'RE GONNA LEARN TO LIKE MINE, DAMMIT!*lmao*…REVIEW!


End file.
